This patent is directed to an anesthetic container and a pharmaceutical product, and, in particular, to an anesthetic container and a pharmaceutical product to be used with a halogenated anesthetic.
Liquid anesthetic is conventionally shipped from the manufacturer to the user (medical professional, hospital, etc.) in a container. While the design of the container may vary, it is often the case that the container will include an adapter with a valve assembly disposed in the neck of the container. The valve assembly controls the flow of liquid anesthetic from the container into a vaporizer, where the liquid anesthetic vaporizes typically in the presence of a carrier gas. The valve assembly may also control the return flow of vapor from the vaporizer into the container as the liquid is displaced from the container.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20060048842 illustrates one example of such a valve assembly (or valve, for short). A valve member and associated cylindrical partition move within a conduit or neck to control the exchange of liquid anesthetic and anesthetic vapor with a vaporizer. The illustrated valve or valve assembly is held in place through the cooperation of a rim of a cage, a rim disposed about the container neck, and a crimped ferrule. To seal the connection between the rim of the cage and the rim of the neck, a deformable gasket is disposed between the opposing rims. While not illustrated, a deformable gasket is disposed on the valve member, to seal the valve member to the neck when the valve member is in the closed position.
While different configurations of valve assembly have been tried over the years, it has remained conventional practice to place a gasket between the valve assembly and the container, and between the valve member and the neck. Loss of seal between the valve assembly and the container, or between the valve member and the neck, could have a multiple negative consequences. For example, leakage of anesthetic from the container into the environment is generally undesirable. Additionally, leakage of anesthetic represents a loss of value to the customer and to the supplier, from whom the customer is likely to seek compensation for the lost product.
However, the presence of the sealing gaskets in the assembly is not without its own set of consequences. The additional part count represented by the inclusion of these gaskets may add to the manufacturing costs and complexity. Further, each part within the assembly must be verified for safety, relative to its use in a medical device or system. Additionally, each part within the assembly must be verified for quality, relative to its intended use.
As set forth in more detail below, the present disclosure sets forth a container with an improved valve assembly embodying advantageous alternatives to the valve assemblies of prior art devices.